danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rasengan66/Rasen's KS
Morning Phase: Everybody that did not sleep during the Night Phase will be revealed. Everybody will be told in their thread how much HP they have left. Everybody starts with 15 HP. During the Morning Phase, everybody must choose a room to go to in the main thread. All rooms that anybody went to will be inaccessible for the next two morning phases. Challenge Phase: You may challenge someone to a duel or a test on the main thread. You can only challenge one person and deny one challenge each challenge phase. At the end of the phase, the challenge results will be revealed. Winners will get a prize per win, and losers will be put up for voting. Voting Phase: Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get eliminated. Dinner Phase: In the main thread, say if you want to eat your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is eating their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Each player has 2 swaps. You may also starve to ignore any effects of your meal but you will die if you starve twice in a row or five times overall. You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. You cannot guess the role of someone who's role is already revealed (unless it's a Deadly Guess) Night Phase: Choose to either Sleep, Stay Awake, or Attack someone. You must Sleep if you did not Sleep the night before. If you Sleep peacefully, you will heal 3 HP. If you are attacked, you will not heal and will instead lose 3 HP for each attacker. You will not know which players attacked you but you will know how many attacked you. If you Stay Awake, you will heal 2 HP. If you are attacked, you will not heal and will instead lose 2 HP for each attacker. You will know which players attacked you. All of your attackers will also lose 2 HP because you fight back. If you Attack a player that is also Attacking, both of you will lose 4 HP. Cryomancer You're the Cryomancer from literally every other KS game. You like ice. Cryokinesis: Morning Phase: Freeze someone. They cannot participate in the next Challenge Phase. Once per phase. Cryogenics: Challenge Phase: Freeze someone. They lose all challenges but are not put up for voting. Once per phase. Cryofood: Voting Phase: Freeze someone's food. Whoever gets the food will be forced to Sleep the next Night Phase but will not heal, will be sleepy, and will have to Sleep the next night (normally). Once per phase. Cryofreeze: Dinner Phase: Freeze someone. They cannot eat, because they're frozen, so they don't eat. If they starved yesterday, they won't die. Once per phase. Cryoroom: Night Phase: Freeze a room. Everybody who goes to that room next Morning Phase will not get its effects. Once per phase. Poisoner Another stereotypical KS role. You like poison. Poison: Voting Phase: Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the Dinner Phase will be poisoned. They die in two days. Once per phase. Poison Dagger: Night Phase: Whoever you attack this phase will be poisoned. 2 uses. Not Suicidal: Passive: You are immune to poison. Doctor You're a Doctor. You like healing. Heal: Any Phase: Heal someone other than yourself for 3 HP. They then give a prize of their choice or their role is revealed to you. Unlimited uses. Cure: Any Phase: Cure someone's poison. They then give you a prize of their choice or their role is revealed to you. Unlimited Uses. Medical Knowledge: Passive: You are immune to poison. Self-Healing: Passive: You passively heal 1 HP every Night Phase. Amnesiac You don't remember who you are, but you have Magical Amnesiac Beams. Deal with it. Remember: Morning Phase: Become a dead player's role. 1 Use. Magical Amnesiac Beam: Morning Phase: Turn a nearby player into an Amnesiac with only the Remember ability. 1 Use. Swordsman You like swords. You have a PhD in swords. Your job is swords. Your hobbies are swords. Your favourite food is.. steak. Slice and Dice: Dinner Phase: Cut up someone's food, so that everybody knows any effects on it. Once per phase with one phase cooldown. Dice and Slice: Challenge Phase: Increase your duel ranking by 3. Once per phase with one phase cooldown. Slice and Slice: Night Phase: Deal triple damage this Night Phase. Once per phase with one phase cooldown. Dice and Dice: Morning Phase: Exchange any number of your prizes for random prizes. Because. Yes. Once per phase with one phase cooldown. Hero You saved some bois, so you're a hero. Might as well become the king, right? '' Protect: Voting Phase: Make someone other than yourself immune to voting. They then give you two prizes of their choice or their role is revealed to you. Once per phase with one phase cooldown. The Hero: Passive: If you are voted out while unrevealed, you can reveal yourself and be immune to be voting. To be voted out, you need votes equal to the amount of remaining players. You have double health. Saviour: Night Phase: Save someone. They are protected from all attacks and heal 3 HP. They then give you two prizes of their choice or their role is revealed to you, or, if they would have died that night, they give you all their prizes and their role is revealed to you. 2 uses. '''Warrior' You're a strong warrior, so you felt like you could become the king. Spar: Challenge Phase: Everybody you beat in duels this phase loses 3 HP. 2 uses. Gladiatorial Arena: Morning Phase: This Challenge Phase, everybody will have 3 challenges, no denies, and there can only be duels. Champion: You gain 2 prizes from winning duels. The Greatest Warrior: Passive: You cannot lose duels. Murderer You like kill. Killkillkillkill. Kill! Kill: Night Phase: The person you attack dies. 1 Use. Bloodlust: Passive: You gain a use of Kill every time someone dies due to anything other than voting and Kill. Minion: Night Phase: Use magical murder magic on someone. If they die this phase, they don't die, and instead become your minion. Your minion cannot die at night but can attack. They keep all their abilities, rankings, and prizes, and win if you win. Unstoppable: Passive: The first time you die, you don't die, and you are revived with 5 HP, because, uh, you like killing so much that you don't die. Category:Blog posts